Girl Meets World Oneshots
by Super Odin
Summary: Update! Lucas x Maya based after "Girl Meets Texas"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all. SO here again with another set of one shots. Got a lot of followers over the past few weeks, so I'll try my best to keep on the up and up with this stuff. Anywho, here's some GMW stories. For this one, I will possibly take requests as I don't have many ideas, but that will probably change as more of the show gets aired, so. ENJOY**

**SMALL UPDATE: Someone pointed out that I had the wrong last name for Maya using "Fox". Yes and no. I used Fox instead of Hart because Fox was her original last name and I've been following this show since the day they announced it. I remember them saying they renamed her, but it just never clicked for some reason. I fixed it using her actual last name. Thanks for looking out.**

"Riley, you don't want to be like me." Maya Hart told her best friend Riley Matthews.

Riley grew up being the "Good Girl" and she was looking to change that image and Maya was the perfect person to teach her.

"Yes. I want to be exactly like you." Riley said as she looked into her best friends eyes. "In every way."

"You're sure?" The blonde 12 year old said to the brunette one.

"Yep." Riley said with a smile.

"Fine then." Maya said as she suddenly tackled Riley onto her bed.

Riley was shocked by Maya's sudden action, however what happened next left her paralyzed.

Maya held onto Riley's arms, pinning her to her bed, their faces inches from each other. Suddenly, Maya leaned down and began to kiss her best friend. After a 15 second kiss, Maya released her friend.

"Umm." Riley said, trying to find the words.

"I'm gay, Riley." Maya finally said. "If you want to be exactly like me, you have to be gay, too."

Maya was more bisexual and preferred guys over girls, but she hoped this would knock Riley out of her mindset and change her mind.

Still pinned by Maya, Riley looked up at her and thought for a minute, then moved her head up, smashing her lips with Maya's.

While this was the opposite of what Maya wanted to happen, there was a small part in her that was actually happy that this happened. She'd always been attracted to Riley. Smart, studious, good girl. Everything she wasn't. The Yin to her Yan. Maya returned the kiss, eventually slipping her tongue into Riley's mouth.

Riley's room filled with the mixture of sounds of the girls kissing and moaning. As Maya released Riley, Riley reached up and grabbed Maya behind the neck, embracing her best friend as Maya supported the two of them.

Soon, the pre-teens released their kiss and began to giggle.

"Wow." Riley said to Maya. "You're a great kisser."

"You're not too bad yourself." Maya said to Riley.

"What now?" Riley asked as she looked at the more experienced girl.

"Well.." Maya paused, then smirked.

Maya then began to kiss the girl again as Riley kissed back.

Riley wasn't sure what was coming over her. Her whole life she had been attracted to guys. Except for when it came to Maya Hart. Her carefree and rebellious attitude. The fact that she didn't care what people thought of her. Everything that was opposite of her. She was the Yan to her Yin.

She finally admitted it to herself. She was in love with Maya Hart.

Maya's blonde hair fell onto Riley's face causing Riley to sniff at the golden locks, the smell intoxicating to her.

As Riley's tongue wrestled with Maya's, her eyes widened as she felt Maya's hand reach under her shirt and began to slowly move its way up her smooth stomach . Riley let out a a yelp when she felt Maya pinch her right nipple.

Maya broke the kiss and looked at Riley, "Are you okay?"

All Riley could do was nod as she smiled. Maya reached down and pulled Riley's shirt up her body until it was bunched up at her neck. She leaned down and began kissing Riley's stomach, circling the girls belly button and then moved her way up the 12 year old girls body.

Riley was panting hard as her heart began to race, feeling Maya's magical lips do their work on her young body.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Riley let out as Maya attached her mouth to one of Riley's nipples.

Maya used her tongue to flick and play with the eraser sized flesh, every once in a while scrapping it with her teeth as her other hand massaged the flat area around the other nipple leaving all Riley to do was moan and groan.

Riley let out a moan of disapproval as Maya stood up. Maya then reached down and dragged Riley up with her.

Riley watched as Maya whimsically began to throw her clothes off and onto the floor. She took in the sight Maya's nude body. Her pale skin that complimented her pink puffy nipples that rested on the smallest of forming breasts.

"What are you waiting for?" Maya said to Riley, forcing Riley to snap out of her daydreaming.

Riley took a swallow and threw off her clothes, too. Maya and her had seen each other naked several times, but this time was completely different. This time was in the context of lovers. Not friends.

Maya took in Riley's body. Her dark tan-like complexion. Her small but long nipples, her small patch of hair growing right above her pussy. She was perfect

"You're so beautiful, Riley." Maya said as she walked toward Riley.

"You're beautiful, too." Riley said with a smile as Maya finally reached her.

The two began to kiss again, Riley's arms wrapping around Maya's neck drawing them in closer, their nipples touching.

Maya's hands trailed down her best friends body, down her smooth stomach and passing the small patch of growing hair. Riley broke the kiss as she felt Maya's middle finger brush itself over her clit as she began breathing heavily.

"You like that, Riley?" Maya said with a smirk on her face.

"Mmhm." The brunette said, feeling a strange sensation she's never felt before.

"My, my." Maya continued to play with her prey. "Is the pristine Riley Matthews getting wet for the first time?" She said as she felt the girl's pussy began drip.

Maya gently pushed her middle finger through the folds as Riley trembled.

"That feels so good, Maya." Riley said, her eyes closed.

"Honey, I haven't even started." Maya said, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek, removing her hand.

Maya moved the pair back until Riley felt the back of her legs hit her bed and sat down on it.

"Lean back." Maya told her friend.

Riley took the cue and leaned back, Maya following her down. Maya began to gently kiss at her friend's neck, then moved her way down across her collar bone and the middle of her chest. Maya took in the sight of her new lover's nipples sticking up as high as they could.

She latched her mouth around the right dark brown nipple while her finger and thumb began to mess with the girls other nipple. Riley's breathing got more heavy.

"Your nipples taste so good." Maya said as she moved her mouth from one nipple to the other.

Riley let out a small yelp as Maya pinched the nipple that was in her hand. Once Maya had her fill of the girls nipple, she let go of them and used her tongue to move its way down her flat stomach, stopping at her belly button. Her tongue snaked its way into the shallow hole as Riley let out another moan. After a few licks, she kissed the hole then continued to kiss down the short way down.

Normally, Maya wouldn't be so gentle, she'd just get straight to fucking. However, Riley was different. She was her best friend. The only one there for her in this shit hole she called her life. Riley deserved something special, especially for her first time. It's one reason why Maya wanted to do this. She didn't want Riley's first time to be with some shit guy who didn't know how to do anything and would eventually not call her again. She couldn't live with herself if that happened.

Riley lifted herself up on her elbows and watched the blonde hair girl's hands rested above her pussy. Using her thumb, she pushed at the top, revealing the 12 year olds clit and attached her mouth to it, causing Riley to instantly drop back down on the bed with a moan.

Maya continued to suck on the small knob, flicking it with her tongue as Riley let out more moans.

"OH FUCK!" Riley moaned as she felt Maya push two fingers all the way into her pussy.

"Did Riley Matthews just cuss?" Maya said, detaching her mouth from the girl. She pulled her fingers out then pushed them back in. "Say it again."

"Fuck!"

"You sound so cute when you say fuck." Maya said as she continued to pump into the girls pussy.

Maya pulled her fingers out and licked them.

"Why, Miss Matthews, I think you're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." Maya said.

Riley opened her eyes and looked down to see Maya reach for her book bag and look around in it.

"Here it is." She said, pulling out a 6 inch black dildo.

Riley's eyes went wide. "You're..." She took a deep breath. "You're going to put that in me?"

"It'll be fine." Maya assured her. "If you want to stop at anytime, just let me know and I'll stop."

"Okay." Riley said. She watched as Maya opened her mouth and began to slide the rubber member into it.

"Should be good enough." Maya said when she pulled it out, 5 inches of the member slick with her saliva.

Riley closed her eyes as she felt Maya begin to press the cock against the tight hole.

"Ready, Baby?" Maya asked as Riley just nodded her head.

Maya slowly pushed the cock into the girl as Riley's eyes shut closed as she felt the head pushed its way past her entrance.

"You good?" Maya asked and Riley nodded her head again.

Maya slowly pushed the cock into her best friend's pussy as Riley's breathing became heavier. Maya watched Riley's face glowing in sweat.

"Ow." Riley said. "That hurts."

Maya knew what Riley was crying at.

"Just relax. This will hurt only for a second."

"Okay."

Maya pushed the way into the girls a little harder against the resistance as Riley let out a slight scream until the pain subsided and was filled with pleasure.

"Congrats, Riley." Maya said as she pulled out the dildo and saw the small traces of blood. "You're now a woman."

Maya wiped the blood off the dildo and placed the head back in and pushed the cock in again, going deeper than last time.

"Fuck me, Maya." Riley softly moaned.

"What was that?" Maya said, wanting to hear the girl say it louder.

"Fuck me, Maya!" She said louder, practically yelling it.

"That's my girl." Maya said as she began to push the cock in and out of her pussy.

Maya leaned down and gently kissed the girl's knob.

Riley laid there, taking in every single second of the pleasure as her best friend was sending her to another universe.

Maya pushed and twisted the cock inside the brunette's pussy. Thrusting it as deep as she could go.

"Faster." Riley said. "Fuck me faster."

"Well, who'd have known Riley Matthews would've been such a slut?" Maya said in her normal tone as she sped up her pushes.

"Stop." Riley said. "I feel like I'm about to pee." Maya just continued as Riley continued to moan.

Riley's body started to convulse as she felt her cum leave her body for the first time.

Maya sat there as Riley began to squirt all over her, loving the feeling of the girls first orgasm literally covering her.

Riley's breathing relaxed as she felt Maya pull the dildo out of her and replace it with her tongue.

"Mmmm." Riley moaned at the feeling Maya's tongue dancing around inside her pussy.

"That was amazing." Riley said, sitting back up on her elbows as Maya continued to lap at her pussy.

Maya rose up from in between Riley's legs with a smile. "Glad you liked it." Maya said as she crawled on the bed and joined her love.

"Can..." Riley began to say.

"Riley, you don't need to ask." Maya said as she laid down

Riley just smiled as she climbed on top of her friend and looked down at the blond angel.

She moved her head down and placed her mouth around the girls pink puffy nipple and began to suck it while she used a free hand to play with the other, trying to copy what her best friend did to her.

Riley loved the taste of the soft flesh in her mouth, savoring as much as she could switching between the two nipples. Although it probably didn't help that much of that flavor was her own cum.

Riley moved her mouth to the middle of her chest, but Maya stopped her.

"Forget all that. I just want your tongue in me." Maya said, feeling a bit frustrated.

"Oh." Riley said as she leaned back and spread Maya's legs.

Riley took in the sight and scent of the pussy in front of her.

Riley stretched out her tongue and got her first taste of pussy. She stopped for a few seconds, deciding how it tasted. Then she leaned forward and began to lap at the folds, like a girl possessed.

"Oh, shit." Maya moaned out. "Lick my pussy just like that."

Riley's tongue found its way to Maya's now protruding clit, licking it as best she could.

Riley lifted her hand up and pushed her index and middle fingers inside Maya, making Maya moan out.

"Finger fuck me." She said as her eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of her best friend's fingers working their way in and out of her. "Just like that, Riley. You're doing so good."

The encouragement built Riley up as she went faster into the girl.

"More!" Maya grunted. "More fingers!"

Riley smiled as she slipped in her ring finger into the mix, stretching the 12 year old even more.

She moved her hand in the girl, feeling the walls both constrict her fingers and stretch them at the same time. She continued with three fingers in her best friend while her mouth latched back onto the girls' clit.

Maya couldn't believe it. Riley was becoming the best fuck she'd ever have. It was like her best friend was a natural born lesbian that somehow knew all the spots without trying.

"Fist!" Maya said, wanting more.

"What?" The brunette said, somewhat shocked. "But that'll hurt, won't it?"

"It'll be fine." Maya said as she looked down. "I just want you to fist fuck me."

"Okay." Riley said as she slipped out her fingers. She pushed her fingers together to where all the ends touched and pushed her small hand into Maya.

"Oh, fuck!" Maya screamed out as she felt her pussy stretch. "So good!"

Riley stared in shock as her whole hand was inside of Maya, her wrist at the girl's entrance.

She honestly couldn't believe Maya was really like this. All this knowledge about stuff like this. The dildo she kept in her purse. Taking a fist into her vag. She knew Maya was a troubled soul that did what it took to get by, but she never imagined it was stuff like this.

"Go on." Maya snapping Riley out of her day dream. "Push that fist in me."

Riley shook her head then began to push her fist as best as she could in the girl. She looked at Maya's stomach, a faint bump that moved with her fist popped up.

"Just a little more." Maya moaned out. "I'm so close."

Riley continued to push her fist as her free hand went and played with Maya's pearl, pinching and pulling at it.

"OH SHIT!" Maya yelled as Riley felt Maya's inner walls convulse around her hand.

Without any other warning, Riley felt her arm get wet as she looked down to see Maya's cum flooding out of her.

Maya began to breathe heavily, as Riley pulled her hand out of the now gaping hole.

Maya sat up and motioned for Riley.

"Riley, that was amazing for a first time." She said as she took the girls hand that was just fucking her pussy and began licking it.

"So, what next." Riley said as Maya licked her hand clean.

"Well," Maya said as she grabbed Riley and laid her down. "Right now we rest." Maya said as Riley placed her head on Maya's chest, and used a hand to gently play with the girls nipple.

"Then?"

"Then," Maya said as she moved her hand down Riley's back and to the brunette's ass cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze. "Then I fuck your ass." She said as she moved two fingers and began to push them into the girls back hole as she gave the girl a kiss on the forehead.


	2. New Traditions

**So, here you guys are. I'm sure it felt like forever since the last story, but thanks for the support. It seems like every day that I'm getting a favorite author or the like, so thanks for the support. This would've been posted earlier, BUT you can thank Bungie for that one.**

**Anyway, on with the story. It's based after 01x04, Girl Meets Father, where Cory fails Maya and Riley decides to go to a dance than spend the last ride of the season with her. (More after)**

Cory Matthews and his daughter Riley entered their New York apartment as Riley's best friend, Maya Hart followed closely behind, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that was a fun dance." Cory said as he looked at the two twelve year old girls.

"Yea." Riley smiled to her dad as he walked closer to him. "Where's mom and Auggie?" She said, noticing the lack of her mom and younger brother.

"Mom's working on a case right now and Auggie's at a sitter." Her dad said. "They won't be back for a while."

Riley smiled and looked at her dad with a look he knew all too well. Cory leaned down and began to kiss Riley, his hands going for the back of her dress.

Maya had known about Riley and her dad for a while, but promised Riley not to tell anyone. At times she envied Riley about being so close to her dad and at even having a dad. Although, tonight proved Cory and Riley would both be there for her no matter what, this was probably one of the times that Riley wanted to spend alone with her dad.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to your daddy-daughter time." Maya said as she headed back for the door.

Riley broke the kiss and looked at her dad, Cory knowing exactly what his daughter was thinking.

"Maya, wait." Cory called out to the blonde girl.

Maya stopped, her hand on the door handle.

She turned around to see both Riley and Cory, each with a hand extended to her.

"Come on." Riley said with a smile.

"I.." Maya began to say, uncertain of what she should do.

"You're apart of this family, Maya." Riley said.

"Riles." Maya said as she walked closer to her best friend.

Riley grabbed Maya's hand and brought her face to face with her. She then leaned in and began to kiss Maya.

Cory moved his way behind Maya and began to take off her jacket. After he tossed it to the side, he reached down at the bottom of her shirt and began to move both of his hands under the fabric. As one hand slid across her stomach to hold her in place, the other moved its way up until it grabbed at the small developing mound of flesh causing Maya to break the kiss with a moan.

Maya looked back at Cory, who then leaned down and began to kiss her as Riley reached out and lifted Maya's shirt, revealing her growing chest to her best friend. She leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around the small pink nipple that her dad wasn't playing with.

Maya's tongue began to battle Cory's for dominance of her mouth, eventually losing when she lost concentration as Riley gently bit down on her nipple and breaking off the kiss with a small yelp.

"Let's go to my room." Riley said as Cory's mouth shot a smile.

"Alrighty." He said. "I'll be a waitin'." He then trotted off to his daughters room whistling while unbuttoning his shirt.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Maya asked for a final time.

Riley just smiled, "I love you. And so does Dad. To be able to share him with you would mean the world to me."

Maya just smiled as she reached out and grabbed Riley's hand. The two then walked over to the brunette's bedroom.

Riley opened the door to see her dad completely naked and lying on the bed. Maya's eyes opened as Cory's 9 inch cock stood straight up, waiting for the two girls, a stupid grin on his face.

Riley walked behind Maya and began to take off Maya's shirt, tossing it to the side. Maya stood there as Riley took off the rest of the girls clothes, leaving the girl completely naked in front of her best friend and her teacher.

Riley then moved to face Maya. Maya reached behind Riley, finishing the undressing job Cory started earlier. Maya then grabbed the shoulders of the dress and pulled it down, pushing the dress off Riley. Maya then followed Riley's lead from earlier and pulled off her clothes, leaving her naked as well. Both girls looked the other up and down, smiling as their eyes met.

Maya watched as walked over to her bed and crawled on top of it. She positioned herself so her knees were on both sides of her dad's face, giving Cory a full view of his daughter's dripping sex. He reached out and grabbed her thighs, holding her still while his tongue began to tease her lips and clit.

Riley let out a moan as she grabbed onto the base of the History teachers cock, gently tugging it up and down. Maya stared as her best friend began to engulf the thick member with her mouth, making the entire head plus a few more centimeters disappear as her tongue went to work across the sensitive head.

As Riley got more aggressive, so did Cory. His tongue now plunging in and out of his daughter's tight hole causing Riley to moan, adding more sensation. Riley glanced at Maya fr the corner of her eyes and released the dick in her mouth then pointed it in Maya's direction.

Maya took a deep breath and followed her friends request. She walked over and grabbed at the base of the cock like Riley did. Riley then placed her hand over Maya's, helping guide the girl's first hand job.

Instincts kicked in as Maya moved her head closer to the phallic member, opening her mouth along the way. Cory let out a moan into his daughter's cunt as he felt the tight warmness of Maya's mouth engulf his staff.

A glimpse back to the few porn pop ups that she would catch on her computer, she began to slowly force as much of the beast down her throat as she could, although in reality it was only about three inches at first while her hand continued to stroke him. Maya was now in a rhythm, taking about 5 inches in her mouth, then pulling up. The 12 year old girls room filled with sounds of slurping.

"Right there, Daddy." Riley said as she began to grind her pussy into her dad's face, pushing him even further into her core while Maya continued to suck on the cock, now feeling more confident about herself.

As Maya's tongue passed over the slit of Cory's member, a salty taste came across her mouth as a sudden stream of cum made its way into the back of the blonde girls throat. Not knowing what to do, she instinctively began to drink the milky liquid that came pouring out. She didn't like the taste, but she didn't hate it.

Maya pulled her mouth off of Cory's dick and looked up at her best friend.

"Almost there, Daddy!" The brunette moaned as her hips began to grind her dad's face for a few more hard grinds until she let out possibly the cutest moan ever that sent Maya's heart racing.

A few seconds later, she flopped off to the side, removing her dad's tongue from her dripping slit.

"Your turn." Riley said as she looked at Maya in between heavy breaths

"Huh?" Maya said.

"Let Dad eat your pussy." Riley said in a more casual tone than a girl her age should be saying that phrase. "He's the best."

"Okay." Maya smiled.

Maya once again mimicked her best friend, squatting her womanhood above her teacher's mouth

Cory reached up and grabbed her thighs and slowly guided his tongue into the girl's virgin pussy.

Maya's eyes shut as she felt Cory's tongue begin to lick her puffy folds gently, lapping away at the outside of the girl's lips. Cory moved his mouth up, latching it onto the girl's clit.

"Holy shit!" Maya moaned out as the sensation began to build inside of her.

Maya opened her eyes to see Riley lowering herself down the cock little by little. Her eyes closed as her mouth opened, letting out a moan as her dad's cock pushed deeper her sex.

Maya honestly couldn't believe how much Riley was able to take in, eventually getting all but one inch inside her small frame. Riley shifted around some, letting her insides get used to the intruder inside of her.

Riley opened her eyes to see Maya staring back at her. They just smiled as Riley held her hands out. Maya grabbed them, their fingers interlocking. Using Maya to support herself as she leaned forward, Riley pushed herself up the cock, then back down as she began to slowly fuck her dad.

Corey's tongue was now attacking Maya's pussy, his tongue pushing in and out of the tight opening and using his hands to help guide her hips, showing her how to grind her pussy on his face.

"Oh, Mr Matthews." The blonde moaned out as Cory worked at her sex. "That feels so gooood."

"Isn't he just the best?" Riley said, her body now glistening in sweat. "Just wait."

"Wait for what?" Maya asked, but Riley only smiled.

Maya was going to ask again until she felt the pressure building inside of her release. Her eyes shot into the back of head as she let out a scream as she felt her insides begin to pour out. She wasn't sure what just happened to her, but it was the greatest thing she'd ever felt. She began to breath heavily as she leaned forward, unable to hold herself up.

"That." Riley giggled as Corey's tongue finished lapping up the juices of the girl's first orgasm.

Maya slouched herself off of Cory's mouth, dropping to the side of the bed as she caught her breath.

Riley looked down at her dad, both of them smiling at each other. "Fuck me, Daddy!" Riley said.

Cory reached up and grabbed her waist, holding her still as he began to thrust in and out of her as she leaned down and began to kiss him.

"You're always so tight." Cory said in between kisses as he felt the inner walls of his daughter's pussy close in around his member.

Cory pulled his cock out all the way, making Riley moan for a moment, allowing the duo to switch positions. He gently placed Riley down on the bed, then pushed his member back into her as she let out a moan.

As Cory began to fuck Riley even harder, he leaned down and latched his mouth to one of her pink nipples on the small growing mound of flesh. Riley let out a yelp with each thrust of her dad into her.

"Daddy!" Riley panted out. "I'm about to cum."

Cory unlatched his mouth from her nipple and placed his mouth onto hers. The daddy daughter combo locked themselves in this position as Cory continued to thrust into her, feeling her walls get tighter and tighter and he felt them constrict around his cock. The tightness was all Cory needed, thrusting even harder into her before he let out a final thrust, shooting his cum into his daughter' womb.

The brunette laid there, sweating as she tried to catch her breath as Cory pulled out, a trail of cum coming with it.

He looked over to see Maya lying on the bed, her fingers spreading her lower lips and revealing to bright pink inside to Cory.

"Fuck me, too." Maya said, as she had done something she had never done before - lower her guard.

Cory just smiled to the girl as he reached out and pulled her legs so her ass was hanging off the bed. She shifted herself so she was sitting up on her elbows wanting to watch.

"It's going to hurt for a little bit." Riley said who was now next to her. "So, if it hurts too much, just say so and Dad will stop."

Maya just nodded her head at Cory, who placed the tip of his cock at the blond's entrance. Riley grabbed Maya's hand as Maya's eyes shut tight, feeling her teacher's cock began to push its way into her tight hole. Cory himself was having a hard time as Maya's walls constricted around him.

"Hnnngh." Cory moaned. "You're tighter than Riley was her first time." He continued to slowly push into the blonde centimeter by centimeter.

Maya winced at the pain but the pleasure of Riley's mouth latched around her nipple helped ease the pain.

Maya let out a scream and clinched Riley's hand even harder as she felt a sharp pain rip through her

"That was the worst part." Cory said. "It's nothing but daisies and sunshine from here."

Cory continued to push his cock in slowly another inch, then pulled out halfway, causing Maya to moan as he pushed back in, not wanting to go too deep.

With each thrust, Maya moaned softly as she felt like she was in heaven. "Mr. Matthews." She said. "This feels so incredible."

Cory could feel Maya's walls begin to tighten up around him as he could feel his own orgasm coming. The tightness of the girl proving too much for him after a few thrusts, he lifted Maya up and hugged her tightly as his seed spilled into the just deflowered pre-teen.

Maya lost control of her own body as she felt Cory's cum heat up her insides as she began to squirt out her juices all over her lover.

Cory gently placed Maya down on the bed, letting her recover from her high. He then walked over to where Riley was sitting on the bed, her fingers pushing in and out of her pussy from watching her best friend and dad fucking.

"I'm spent." He said as he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her lips. "I'm going to call it a night before your mother comes home."

"Daddy." Riley said as she pulled her fingers out of her slit and licked them clean. "Do you think this can be a new tradition?"

"Yea." He said. "I think I can handle that."

As Maya came to the first sight she saw was Riley, her signature smile across her face as Riley's body rested on top of Maya's.

"Hey, you." Riley said to her.

"Hey to you, too" Maya replied.

**So, that's that. I'm not 100% a fan of it, but I suppose something is better than nothing. **

**That said, as a reward for your patience, I have decided to let you decide the next of a few stories for me to write.**

**The first one is based on the second episode at the ending where Cory gives Maya a phone and sherepays him. The second one is based on the 3rd (?) ep where our two girls, Farkle and Lucas are in detention and well, that leads places. The third is based on the Girl Meets Popular episode where Riley becomes popular to the nerds and gets a heart gangbang by them. The last one is based off the most recent episode where Riley and Maya teach Smackle some.. other things.**

**So make your request via PM. Don't throw it in comments. I won't count them. (OH, NO. YOU GUESTS WILL HAVE TO MAKE ACCOUNTS. BOOO). I'll do that one when a finish a few chapters of the crossover special. I plan on hopefully finishing my Liv and Maddie story I'm working on and possibly the Good Luck Charlie one in my mind.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Girl Meets Back Alley

Straight up warning: This is a hardcore rape story. If rape isn't yoyr thing, then don't read. I know I've never done rape before, but this was a request from a friend and I wanted to see how well I could write it,

Girl Meets Back Alley

(MMMff, Anal, DP, NCon, inter)

"I didn't know they were closed." Maya Hart said to her best friend, Riley Matthews as the two middle schoolers headed back towards the New York Subway.

"Thanks to you I missed my curfew." Riley said. "And we're stuck in these cheerleader outfits."

Riley and Maya unsuccessfully tried out for their middle school cheerleading squad, or rather Riley tried out and Maya just did it so Riley wasn't alone in doing it. They left school with the outfits still on and Maya suggested the two shop for new clothes to get out of the outfits, even though it was almost Riley's curfew with Maya eventually convincing Riley to finally defy her parents and miss it.

The two girls turned to go into the subway to see it sectioned off and cops around it.

"Another murder." Maya casually said as if it was a normal occurance. "C'mon. I know a shortcut to another station."

Riley followed closely behind her best friend as the two went through a nearby back alley

"Maya, I don't like this." Riley said in a scared tone, remembering all the storys of New York alone at night by herself her dad told her. "It's getting dark. Lets just call my dad and see if he can get me a cab."

"Riley, you're acting like this is Harlem." Maya said as she turned to Riley as she walked backwards. "Scared that some random guys are going to come out and murder us or something?" Maya stopped walking as she felt herself bump into something.

"Murder isn't really our style." A voice behind Maya said.

Maya looked at Riley as a look of fear flooded Riley's face. Maya didn't want to even look at the guy as she quickly grabbed Riley's hand and began to dart the other way until they were stopped by a 6 foot tall black man who stepped in their way.

"Cheerleaders are my type though." The black guy, Marcus said. "Especially cute little white ones."

Maya looked around for another exit, but a fat short Mexican named Carlos popped up on their right. She quickly grabbed Riley and threw her friend behind her as she backed the two up against a wall as the duo was cornered

"Leave us alone!" Maya said.

She opened her mouth but stopped as she saw the man that first appeared behind her, a muscular white guy named Joe, draw a knife.

"You scream and I'll cut out your tongue." Joe said as he held the knife up.

Maya took a hard swallow. She had more of an idea as to what was about to happen to both of them. "Do whatever you want to me, but please leave her alone." Maya said, pleading to protect her best friend.

"Maya." Riley whispered to the blonde in front.

"Shut up, Riley." Maya said as she looked back over her shoulder to Riley. "Just let me handle this."

"Is that so?" Joe said. "You want to protect your friend?" Joe reached out and grabbed Maya by her hair, bringing the blonde close to him. "You're fucking cute. How old are you?"

"Tw-Twelve." Maya said, fear overcoming her.

Maya watched as Carlos grabbed Riley. Maya tried all she could to break free and run to Riley to help her, but Joe tightened his grip on her hair and wrapped his arm around her small waist.

Riley wasn't sure what to do. Of all the things her parents had taught her, what to do in this experience wasn't one of them. She looked over to Maya as Maya squirmed around in the guys arms, trying to break free until Maya stopped, lowering her head in defeat.

"12, eh?" Marcus said. "Ripe age to fuck." He said as he walked behind Riley and in a flash, reached down and grabbed the bottom of her cheerleader top and practically ripped it off the girl, throwing it to the side. He reached down and using his gigantic hands to grab the small growing breasts on her chest.

Riley was about to let out a yell, but remember what Joe said and instead bit her tongue as the big black hands began to squeeze her small, but growing breasts. As Marcus held Riley still, Carlos got down on his knees and reached under Riley's cheerleading skirt and pulled down the girls spanks and panties to her ankles.

"Ahh." Carlos said. "Such young pussy." He leaned in and sniffed her changing sex. "I bet you taste good."

Riley shut her eyes tightly as she felt the Carlos's tongue slide itself along the outside of her lower lips as the big black hands pinched at her nipples. Everything inside of her was screaming to scream out as her tiny body was being manhandled, but she kept looking at Joe, knife in hand.

"You like seeing your friend being raped, don't you?" Joe whispered into Maya's ear as he moved his hand around under Maya's top, stopping when he began to cup one of her small breasts causing her to let out a moan.

Maya was no stranger to sex as half the men her mom brought over eventually found their way to her bedroom when they were done with her mom for the night. She however had never been a fan of it and any reaction she had was just involuntary reflex. She knew what to expect, but she feared more for Riley than anything. Of all the people in the world to be forced into this situation, Riley should be the last person ever.

"Please, just stop messing with her." Maya pleaded for Riley.

"Naw bitch." Marcus said. "We'll stop when we feel like it."

Marcus released her hands from Riley's chest then walked in front of her, forcing Carlos to scoot closer to the girl and spreading her legs even further.

Both Riley and Maya's eyes went wide as Marcus reached down and pulled into his pants and pulled out a large thick 10 inch long cock.

"Now open your mouth and suck on it." Marcus said as he grabbed the back of Riley's head and pushed it down near his cock. "And if you even think about biting me, I'll knock your teeth out."

Riley wasn't particularly sure what to do at this point having never experienced anything like this. She just listened to her attacker and opened her mouth as Marcus pushed the head of his cock past her lips and teeth and into her mouth. Riley stood there not sure what to do.

"That's right. A bitch as young as you probably never done anything like this." Marcus said as he held Riley's head. "Don't worry."

With that, he began to push his thick cock into the brunette's mouth. When only 5 inches were in, he felt the back of her throat hit the tip of his head and then began to force more into her as the alleyway filled with sounds of gagging and choking.

"You like having black dick in your mouth, don't you?" Marcus asked her, but she didn't respond.

Marcus asked her again, this time pulling his cock out a little then forcing it down her throat again.

"Mmmhmmmm." Riley let out the best she could through the member in her mouth.

Over in the corner, Joe held Maya around the waist making Maya watch as the two men had their way with the usually perky and cheerful girl."You like watching your friend getting raped, don't you?" Joe whispered into Maya's ear as his free hand slid up her leg and under her skirt. He pulled down her spanks and panties just enough for him to gain access to her womanhood.

"Heh." He said. "From your reaction down here, I say you are." Joe began to rub his middle finger along the middle of her folds, occasionally stopping to take care of her clit.

"Carlos, go ahead and break her." Joe said to his Mexican friend then whispered into Maya's ear. "Let's watch as my friend here takes your friend's cherry, shall we?"

Carlos just smiled as he stood up and dropped his pants. His 7 inch dick popped up at full mass.

"It's going to be okay, Riley." Maya said to her. "Just keep doing what they want you to do and you won't get hurt." She said, tears in her eyes for her friend.

Marcus pulled is dick out of Riley's mouth and picked her up in his arms and laid her down on the top of a nearby table that most likely one of the businesses used. Carlos began to stroke his cock as he walked up to her. He grabbed her ankles and slid her until her ass hung off the edge.

"Tight virgin pussy is the best." Carlos said. "Marcus, I know this is going to hurt her, so let's shut her up."

Marcus just smiled as he walked up to the side of the table and grabbed her head and forced it to the side and slipped his cock into her mouth once again. Carlos lined up his cock with the Riley's entrance and began to slowly push it into the girl.

Riley couldn't help but to let out a muffled scream as the cock pushed its way inside of her as she felt like her insides were being ripped open.

"Fuck, her cunt is so fucking tight." Carlos said holding onto Riley's hips as he slowly pushed into her.

Marcus began to slowly mouth fuck Riley as she screamed into his cock, sending vibrations through the black cock.

Carlos stopped as he felt his cock reach the girls hymen. He pulled back an inch and then back in, forcing his cock through her wall, breaking it. Riley let out an even louder muffled scream through Marcus' member.

"Well, now that she's taken care of, lets get on with you, shall we?" Joe said to Maya as he turned her around and lifted her top up, revealing her small breasts.

"Puffy pink nipples." He said licking his lips. "You are just the perfect girl." He leaned down and placed the right nipple in his mouth as he began to suck on it.

"Please, just stop hurting Riley. You all can fuck me at the same time if you want. Just don't hurt her anymore." Maya said in the middle of a moan.

Both Carlos and Marcus looked at Maya and Joe. Joe just nodded his head.

"Lucky bitch." Marcus said as he pulled out of Riley's mouth. "My dick would've loved to tear your white ass up." He then looked at Maya. "But white pussy is white pussy."

Carlos gave the girl a final thrust and pulled out. "Still got your little innocence, though." He laughed."Now, You go sit over there in that corner. You even think about running to get help, we will kill blondie over there."

Riley just nodded as she got up, tears running from her eyes. She could barely walk to the corner and sat down crying as she watched the two other men walk over to Maya.

"Knees, bitch." Joe said as he pushed her down to the ground as the three formed a semi-circle around her.

Maya let out a deep breath as she reached up and grabbed Marcus' and Carlos' cock in her hands as she placed her mouth around the head of Joe's dick.

"Ha." Carlos said. "This punta has done this before I think."

Maya didn't say anything as she began to stroke the two cocks that were on either side of her and began to move her head, pushing the dick in and out of her mouth. The whole time, she looked at Riley.

The only reason why she would do this is to protect Riley. It broke Maya to see Riley naked, a small amount of blood seeping out of her slit as a sign of her broken virginity, her arms wrapped around her chest trying to cover herself up.

"Bitch, you gotta be better than this or we will go back to your friend there." Joe said. "And trust me, I don't think you want to see your friend take Marcus here up the ass. It's quite painful to even watch."

"Naw." Marcus said. "I'll just fuck her in the ass instead." He said as he looked down at her as she looked at him. "I'm fucking one of you in the ass tonight, but I'll leave it up to you to decide."

Maya began to stroke the two men off even harder as she began to deep throat Joe, the alley being filled with gagging sounds again.

"Yeah, this isn't her first time." Joe said, feeling his cock stretch Maya's throat.

Maya pulled off Joe, and moved over to Carlos', taking in the light brown phallus into her mouth as the hand that was on Carlos moved to Joe. It took everything in Maya's power not to bite off the dick that took her Riley's innocence. She even hated the fact that some of the taste she was tasting was most likely Riley.

The three men stood there as the 7th grader switched from one cock to another, reluctantly stroking and sucking them. She just kneeled there thinking 'For Riley. I'm doing this for Riley'.

As Maya's mouth was being penetrated by Joe, Marcus reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling it back, forcing her mouth off of Joe.

"Open your mouth, bitch." Carlos said as he stroked off his cock even harder.

With a loud grunt, he began to shoot his cum over her face, eventually hitting his mark - her mouth. The other two began to follow Carlos' lead as they began to stroke their dicks harder, aiming at her face and mouth. Maya closed her eyes as she felt the streams of cum begin to pelt across her face and into her mouth.

"She's nothing but a cum loving slut." Carlos said.

Maya reached up at her face and began to scoop up the cum on her face into her mouth. She closed her mouth and took a hard swallow.

"Heh. Swallower, too." Joe said. "Stand up and bend over the table."

Maya did as she was told. She walked over to the table and leaned over it, resting herself on her elbows as Joe followed closely behind.

Joe stopped right behind her, taking in the sight. "Fuck. Who knew 12 year old pussy was so perfect." He knelt down and held her still as he began to move his tongue up and down and in and out of Maya's pussy. Maya tried her hardest from moaning. She didn't want them to win.

"That should be good enough." He said as he stood up and grabbed himself and placed his head at her entrance.

Maya's eyes shut tight as she felt the mans dick push into her, opening her up. Joe went slow until he got half in and smirked, "Yo, she ain't no virgin." He laughed as he looked at the other two, who were now standing there, stroking their cocks as they watched their friend fuck Maya.

Joe began to push in and out of her faster and violently, causing the table to scoot back and forth as Maya let out low screams and grunts.

"Yea. You're the type that likes it rough, aren't you." Marcus said as he walked up to her.

Maya's body shook violently back and forth for a while, feeling Joe's dick hit all around her insides. Joe suddenly held Maya still as he gave her a few hard thrusts until Maya felt the man's warm cum begin to fill up her insides.

Joe pulled out of Maya with a grunt. "That's some tight pussy." He then looked over at Riley and smiled.

He walked over to her, dick in his hand. "Hey." He said to the brunette." She looked up. "Lick your friend off me." He said to her.

"But..."Riley began to say "You told Maya you'd leave me alone."

"No I didn't." He said "Now suck it." He said as he grabbed the girls hair.

Maya watched as Joe forced his cock into Riley's mouth. Maya knew at that point that nothing she could do at this point could protect her butterfly and dropped her head in defeat.

"Mmmm." Marcus said as he walked up behind Maya and began to palm her ass cheeks, squeezing the small grips of flesh.

Over at Riley, she was on her knees as Joe held her head still, forcing his dick on and out of her mouth. "Such a good cock sucker." He said as he reached down to pet her head.

Maya let out a defeated moan as she felt Marcus' tongue pierce into her backdoor, licking around it to try and get it as lubed up as possible.

"Hey, Carlos. Take the brunettes panties and stuff them into her mouth." Marcus said as Carlos smiled. "This is going to hurt." He smirked.

Carlos reached down and took Riley's panties and balled them up, and reached down forcing Maya's mouth open as he stuffed her best friends underwear into her mouth.

"Let's go watch as your friend gets ripped open." Joe said as he reached down and picked up Riley and turned her around so the two were in the same position he and Maya were in earlier. His hand grabbed her growing chest and began to pinch at her nipples as Riley closed her face in pain, trying hard not to make a sound.

Maya winced as she felt the black cock head begin to push its way into her rectum.

"Mmmphhhh." Was all that the group could hear from Maya as Marcus cockhead was now inside of her.

Marcus held Maya even harder as he began to force his thick cock into the tight opening. "Shit." He moaned out. "I'm about to cum just from putting it in."

"How about we do that to yo too?" Joe whispered into Riley's ear as she felt the man's cock begin to push through the girls ass cheeks and stop at her backdoor.

Both girls began to moan as the cocks in their asses began to go deeper into them.

"Shit." Joe said as he felt himself bottom out inside of her ass. He reached down and picked her up at the knees and held her up as he began to walk to the table, the cock moving in Riley with each step until he was on the opposite end of the table and set her down so her and Maya were face to face.

Maya looked at Riley with an "I'm Sorry" look in her eyes. "It's not your fault." Riley whispered to her, tears in both their eyes.

Marcus was only able to get half of his cock inside her, but that was more than he needed as he began to push in and out of her.

Soon, both girls bodies shook on the table as Carlos stood in the middle. He grabbed Riley's right hand and Maya's left and placed them on his cock. The two girls knew what to do as they began to stroke him off.

Soon Marcus let out a loud grunt as Maya felt her bowels begin to fill up with his cum. Maya didn't want to let the warm cum feel good inside of her, but it did. No matter how many times she didn't want it to feel good, it did.

"Hey, Carlos." Marcus said as he held the girls waist and stood her up and turned them around so he was now sitting on the table.

He reached up and pulled Maya down to his chest by her small tits, holding on to them as best his big hands can do.

Carlos knew what Marcus meant as he walked in between their legs, his cock aiming for her pussy.

Another loud but muffled scream came as Maya felt the cock push into her. She could feel the two cocks rub up against the same wall as Carlos began to push in and out of the girl.

"Shit, this pussy is TIGHT." Carlos said as he could feel it stretch around him.

Meanwhile, Riley just laid there, her arms spread across the table as Joe was now fucking her. Stretching out the freshly broken pussy. Joe pulled out of her and turned her around, able to get a good look of her body and sat her up on the table

"You know," Joe said "You really are quite cute." He then pushed his cock back into her. "I was thinking of keeping blondie there, but I think I may have just changed my mind." He said as he reached up and grabbed her breasts. "These tits of yours are just so cute."

"No problem." Marcus said. "I'll take this one. Think her ass is molded into the shape of my cock by now." He laughed.

Maya kept moaning as the two cocks stuffed themselves inside of her as she looked at Riley, her legs now in the air as Joe held them up, giving him easy access to both her ass and pussy as he swapped between to two holes.

"You two girls are something else." Carlos said. "Who knew girls these young could take cock like this. Like they were born to fuck."

"Where do you want it, sweetheart?" Joe asked Riley, but Riley wasn't sure what to say. "I know." He said as he gave a final thrust into Riley.

Riley's eyes shot wide as she felt a warm sensation cover her insides. Joe then pulled out of her sex and inserted her gaping asshole. Riley moaned as she felt the same sensation cover another part of her as she began to pant heavily.

Over at Maya, Carlos and Marcus took turns punching their dicks into her until she felt both guys begin to release themselves into her.

Joe leaned down and gave Riley a kiss on the lips and looked at her with a smile. "Don't fucking move." He told her.

When the duo with Maya finished, Carlos first pulled out, then Marcus lifted her off of him and set her down next to Riley. "Nor you."

Maya grabbed Riley, her face full of tears.

"I'm sorry, Riles." Maya whispered after taking the gag out of her mouth.

"I'm fine." Riley said. "We're both fine and that's all that matters. We just have to figure a way out of all this."

"I think I got something." Maya said.

(I originally had this first ending planned, but as I worked on this. the second ending and since I liked both endings, here's both. This is a bit off base for me for Alternative Endings.)

Maya looked around to see the knife Joe had earlier lying on a rock near them.

"Riley," Maya whispered. "Close your eyes and start singing a song to yourself." She didn't want to Riley to see what was going to happen next.

"Maya." Riley said confused

"Riles, just do it." Maya said with a smile. Riley nodded her head. She closed her eyes, covered her ears and hummed to herself.

Riley could hear commotion nearby, but tried not to think about it.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Riley's wrists and pulled them off her ears.

"Riley." A familiar voice said.

Riley opened her eyes to see Maya in front of her, except blood was splattered across her face and body.

"We're fine now." Maya said as she took Riley and began to lead her through the ally, covering her eyes to help make sure she didn't see anything. "Let's go home."

ENDING B

"When I say so, you run." Maya said.

"But Maya." Riley said.

"No, just go. Okay?"

Riley took in a gulp. "Okay."

"Now!" Maya said as Riley watched her run towards the three men.

Riley took a breath and ran past the group as the three grabbed Maya.

Maya watched and smiled as Riley turned the corner, free from the group.

"You're ours now, bitch." Riley heard one of them say from the distance, but she kept running.

Four months had passed since that day and no sign of Maya or the three men after a search for her and them. Most feared she was dead, but Riley knew she was safe somewhere.

Riley was walking the city with her family when she looked down a random alley to catch a glimpse of something familiar. She managed to get away from her family as she walked into the alley and a small open area in the middle.

"MAYA!" Riley said as she saw her best friend sitting there in a robe as she held a needle in her hand.

She ran up to her and looked at her. "What happened to you? Let's go. We gotta get out of here."

Riley looked into Maya's eyes. They seemed like they were lifeless, but full of life. Maya reached into her pocket of the robe and handed her a note that was torn up a bit like she'd had it in there for a long time.

"What's this?" Riley said holding it. She opened it up and began to read it.

Dear Riles,

I'm glad your safe. That's the only thing I've ever wanted. In the time I've been gone, I realized this is where I belong. This is where my life took me. I'm not your Maya anymore. I'm their 'Bitch'. Please don't send anyone to rescue me. It's the last thing I ask of you. For once, I'm happy. I'll always love you, Riley. And thank you for everything you did for me.

Love,

Maya

"What?" Riley said as she looked up to see Maya walk up the stairs and open a door.

Maya took off her robe as Riley gasped. Maya looked like she was 3 months pregnant. Her breasts and nipples were bigger than she remembered of Maya's as large metal rings hung off each nipple. The words 'Bitch' and 'Slut' among other similar words were tattooed on places all over her body. She looked down to see a metal spike sticking out of her exposed clit.

Riley's heart broke and she was about to run to tell someone but looked down at the note, then looked at Maya. Maya gave her friend a smile as she closed the door.

"Honey!" Her dad called out. "What are you doing down here?"

Riley clinched the letter and put it in her pocket.

"I was just playing with a cat, Dad." Riley said as she wrapped her arm around her Dad's as she began to shed a tear. "Let's go home."


	4. Authour Update Choose nexr pair

LETS TRY THIS AGAIN! Not sure what happened last time

Hey everyone, I'm back... Kinda. Been mulling over pairings to write and there's so many I wanna do I can't decide, so I'm leaving it up to you! Here's the list of ideas. Just post what top pairings you wanna see and I'll see what majority wants.

Maya/Missy

Maya/Riley/Smackle

Maya/Riley/Farkle

Maya/Riley/Topanga/Aubrey

Jasmine/Charlotte/Maya (The two college girls from Tell Tale Tot)

Riley/Lucas/Charlie

Riley/Corey

Maya/Harper

Maya/Shawn

Katy/Maya/Topanga/Riley

Maya/Riley/Corey/Shawn

Maya/Katy/Shawn

Riley/Topanga/Corey

Maya/Riley/Lucas/Farkle

Maya/Sarah (Girl that sits next to Maya)

Katy/Shawn/Cory/Topanga/Maya/Riley

Maya/Josh

Maya/Lucas


	5. Maya Meets Lucas

**Well, shit. An actually fucking update of some fucking substance. Look at that. Tried to get this out by the first, but it didn't go quite as planned, but here it is. LUCAYA. Cause next to Rilaya, their my favorite pair.**

***I actually hate this chapter and probably plan on redoing this once I get an actual computer.***

**Based after the 'Girl Meets Texas' episodes, particularly the ending of episode 2**

**Lucas laid there in his bed, his mind racing with what had happened earlier that night at the camp fire and the whole conversation with him and one of his best friends, Maya. **

**"Lucas, can we talk?" A familiar voice called out to him, breaking his concentration.**

**He looked up to see Maya standing there. His heart skipped a billion beats when he looked at her from head to toe.**

**His eyes went from her head, which had a typical cowboy hat on it with her blonde hair in pigtails that came out on the side of her head. He trailed down to her chest that was barely covered in a plaid blue button up shirt that had the bottom tied together right above her belly button with the rest of the shirt open. Her legs were barely covered by tight short blue jean shorts and her feet covered by cowboy boots.**

**He was speechless for a few seconds and before he could say something Maya spoke up. **

**"Ever since I saw you on the subway, I've liked you." Maya said. "I'm just tired of holding my feelings back for the sake of not hurting Riley."**

**"Maya." Lucas said as he got out of his bed and stood in front of Maya. "I've felt the same way. I just don't want to ruin our friendship or your friendship with Riley."**

**"I don't either." Maya said as she looked at him. "But I don't want to not be with you."**

**Lucas reached up and held Maya's head still as they looked each other in the eyes. He leaned forward and began to kiss Maya. He had always thought about how her lips tasted and wasn't let down as she returned the kiss.**

**Maya's heart raced as Lucas kissed her. The two years of tension between the two were about to be released in what she was hoping would be the most wonderful night of her life.**

**"You sure you want this?" Lucas whispered to her. Maya just nodded her head.**

**With that Lucas pulled the knot of Maya's shirt and pulled it apart so her small breasts could feel the cool air in the room. Maya's face turned red as Lucas stared at her.**

**"You're so beautiful, Maya." Lucas said before he began to kiss her again.**

**Lucas reached up and began to caress her small breasts while using his thumbs to flick at her pink nipples, eliciting small moans from Maya.**

**As Lucas' hands focused on her chest, Maya's hands reached down to Lucas' pajamas and began to push them down. Her eyes still closed from the kiss, she blindly reached out to grab Lucas' penis.**

**"Wow." Maya said breaking the kiss and looking down at Lucas' crotch as she held the massive 7 inch member in her hand. "Everything is bigger in Texas."**

**Lucas just let out a small laugh as Maya sat down on the bed and pulled Lucas near to her. She gently began to stroke the base of the cock as her tongue ran up the length of it as Lucas grabbed her hat and tossed it to the side.**

**Lucas let out a moan as the warm wetness of Maya's tongue ran itself over his manhood. He looked down as Maya's tongue danced around the head of his cock for a few moments before wrapping her lips tightly around and began to guide Lucas' cock into her mouth. **

**Maya honestly had no idea what she was doing. She was just as inexperienced in this whole thing as anyone else her age. The difference between everyone else and her is that she would sneak out onto the fire escape of her apartment and watch Shawn and her mom have sex, imagining it was her and Lucas instead.**

**She began mimicking some of the things she had seen her mom do as she stroked the lower half of Lucas while she began to slowly push as much of Lucas's manhood into her mouth until she felt him hit the back of her throat. She was hoping she'd been able to stuff the whole of it into her mouth and throat like her mom was easily able to do, but she knew her mom had more experience than her and didn't want to hurt herself, but putting almost 4 inches on her first attempt was nothing to scoff at as she twirled her tongue around the cock in her mouth.**

**"Oh, shit." Lucas sighed as the warmth of Maya's mouth moved through his whole body.**

**Maya began to bob her head on his cock as her hand continued to stroke him. **

**"Maya." Lucas moaned as he felt build up, but it was too late as he released his cum into the unexpected girls mouth.**

**Maya's eyes shot open as she felt the warm liquid shoot into the back of her mouth and down her throat.**

**"Sorry," Lucas said. "It just kinda happened."**

**"Well, it tasted wonderful." Maya said when she pulled the cock from her mouth then licked the tip, tasting more of him.**

**"Now slide back." Lucas said.**

**Maya followed her instructions and slid back on the bed as Lucas crawled on top of her.**

**As he began to kiss her again, he moved her hands down to the button of her jean shorts and unbuttoned them. He pulled them off her and stood and stared at her as she laid on the bed in only her cowboy boots.**

**"Wow." Lucas said as he looked at her. "I think I'm in love with you."**

**"Just shut up and make love to me, Ranger Bob."**

**Lucas crawled back on top of Maya who just nodded. He looked down to make sure he was lined up then looked back into her eyes as he slowly pushed his member into her, watching as her eyes shut tightly as the foreign object invaded her body.**

**Maya moaned as the thickness of Lucas stretched her out as he slowly pushed into her and suddenly stopped.**

**"You sure you want this?" Lucas said. "There's no going back."**

**"Just fuck me, Ranger Rick." Maya said as she looked up at Lucas, a serious look on her face.**

**"Yes ma'am." Lucas said as he held Maya's waist and pushed into her harder.**

**Maya let out a pained moan as she felt like something inside her ripped open.**

**"You okay?" Lucas asked her as he stopped and looked down at her.**

**"Yea." The blonde said between heavy breaths. "Just give me a minute."**

**Maya looked up at Lucas as she felt her insides begin to stretch and adjust to the phallus inside her. Soon her discomfort and pain left her and she just nodded to Lucas.**

**"Slowly." She said as she looked up at him.**

**Lucas began to push into Maya slowly as he watched her face contort and shift as each inch went inside of her.**

**Maya's mind went blank as she felt her lover's cock fill her insides until he suddenly stopped and realized that he was all the way in her.**

**Lucas looked down at Maya, who opened her eyes and looked up at him. They spoke a thousand words to each other with just one glance. He allowed Maya's insides to get used to him before he began to slowly pull out, causing Maya to let out a whine as she felt herself become empty.**

**With nothing left but the head in, he began to push into the small blond once again, this time with a little more speed and force until he bottomed out in her, then pulled back out again.**

**Lucas began to build up speed and force with each thrust into her causing Maya's body to shake and her moans to get louder and louder.**

**"Faster." She said to Lucas, who happily picked up his speed and force.**

**Maya laid there as she took in the best thing to ever happen to her. She couldn't believe how perfect Lucas felt inside of her. She wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and brought his head down to meet hers and began to kiss him.**

**Lucas slowed his pace a little to focus on kissing Maya. He reached his a hand from her hip and began to gently caress her small breasts.**

**"Cum in me." Maya said in between breaths. "I want to always have you inside me."**

**Lucas just smiled at her and gave a few more hard thrusts into her, the last thrust releasing his cum into her. Maya felt her entire insides warm up as she began to fill up with his seed.**

**"That was amazing." Maya said, sweat glistening down her body.**

**"It was." Lucas said as he pulled out of her the flopped down on the bed next to Maya.**

**"Now," Maya said as she grabbed the cowboy hat laying next to her and put it on. She sat up and straddled Lucas. "Let me show you REALLY how to ride."**


End file.
